


Beautiful With You (Seto Kaiba x Reader)

by BlackOrchid1004



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Second Chances, Short & Sweet, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004
Summary: After breaking up with Seto and leaving Domino City to pursue her career, the readers tour leads her back to her hometown, where the two of them meet again...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Beautiful With You (Seto Kaiba x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was requested by another fellow Deviant. 
> 
> If you look for the song featured in here, please search for "Beautiful With You" by Haelstrom

"Test, test? Can you hear me guys?"

The technicians in the back of Kaiba Lands concert hall gave your their thumbs up.

Everything ok with the sound.

Good.

You nodded to yourself and turned off the headphones you had been wearing during the final soundcheck. Putting them aside you gave the members of your technical crew a wave before returning to the backstage area.

There were about 45 minutes left for you to prepare your look for tonights concert, which also marked the final performance of your very first world tour.

Eventough it had been two and a half years since you had left your hometown Domino City, you could still feel the remnants of your former self lingering around.

Especially here, in Kaiba Land.

Your heart ached at the bitter memory that was connected to your last month in Domino.

Until then you had been in a relationship with Seto Kaiba, head of the Kaiba Corp and famous rival of the current champion Yugi Muto.

Despite his usual cold behaviour towards others, he had shown an interest in you, which had made at least you believe, that it was more than just mutual infatuation.

"Well in the end, you should've known better", your mind scolded.

"I thought we were something special. He never treated me bad.", your heart protested.

"But work always came before you."

That remark from your reasoning side was a straight bullseye.

And you knew it.

Seto would always put his work first.

Kaiba Corp was his life and his greatest obsession.

"Just as mine is music.", you whispered and shushed the painful thoughts aside in order to focus on your make up.

In order to prepare yourself for your perfromance and to keep your vocal chords warm, you started to hum and sing a few tunes from tonights set list.

Applying some gloss to your lips, you looked at yourself in the mirror and immediately the first lines of your latest song came to your mind.

_I stare at the girl in the mirror  
T-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen  
But the words you sing me  
You get underneath me  
And all my defenses just fall away  
Fall away_

A sigh left your lips.

Of course this had to come to your mind, when you tried to stay calm so desperately.

The first song you had written after you had started touring.

The song born from your break up with Seto.

A painful thorn stung in your heart as you remembered the day that marked the ending of your relationship...

_With your singing career finally starting to evolve into a bigger thing, you had noticed a distance between yourself and your boyfriend, which grew steadily._

_Much to your dismay the blue-eyed business man didn't seem to care about it at all._

_Instead of helping you to find some quality time in your busy schedules, Seto kept himself buried in his work, causing you to feel abandoned by him._

_It was this particular feeling of neglection that finally had you making the decision to leave Seto Kaiba for good. Because in the end such a relationship wasn't what you had been aiming for..._

"Who could have known, that he wouldn't even try to fight for me."

Your calm voice echoed through your dressing room.

You had finished your make up and were content with the lightness it gave to your skin.

It helped you covering the pain you felt, when Setos last words showed up in your memory.

_"If you really want to leave, who am I to stop you?"_

Clenching your fists, your fingernails imprinted themselves into the palms of your hands.

The ache from the stressed skin got the better of you and your mind was clear again.

"I should really stop mourning and keep moving on.", you told yourself, but you knew that deep down inside you were still in love with the brown-haired duelist.

Maybe one day, you would be able to get over him.

Maybe it would get easier after this final performance.

You didn't even expect him to show up tonight.

What would a sold-out concert of his ex-partner mean to him?

Probably nothing.

During the press conference you had only spoken a few polite phrases with one another, both of you obviously trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

So it was very likely that only Mokuba Kaiba, Setos younger brother, would attend your show.

Mokuba, who had kept in contact and on good terms with you despite your break up with his brother.

When you were called to the stage by your agent, you told yourself to give your best for the boy, who had always encouraged you and for your audience. You would grant them a show they would never forget.

Fueled by these encouraging plan you took the stage like the professional you had grown into during your first tour. Together with your bandmates and your fans you turned the concert hall into a joyous party. All focused on the thing you lived for, you once again proved your true love for music.

It was during the penultimate song of the evening that your eyes finally found their way to the VIP-lounge where you could easily spot Mokuba Kaiba. The black-haired boy gave you a wide grin and a big wave, that made you smile happily. But it was the person next to him that made your eyes widen.

Seto Kaiba.

He was there, his eyes meeting yours, causing a sudden chill to run down your spine.

You had been so sure about him not showing up.

But now all your predictions fell apart.

The sudden smile that appeared on the males lips told you that your astonishment was clearly written onto your features.

This was so like him.

To make you loose your focus.

You could call yourself lucky that the last part of the current song was an instrumental one.

Applause and cheers exploded with the final tunes, only to give room to the first shouts for an encore. 

Of course you granted this wish and played a final song.

When the first tunes started to fill the suddenly all quiet hall, you could feel your own heart thundering in your chest.

The encore was "Beautiful With You".

The song about you and Seto.

You had never imagined that tonights performance would end like this and now you were standing on the suddenly small stage, in front of this vast crowd of people, only to feel all your attention lying on the man you had left all this time ago.

Closing your eyes, you started to sing, pouring in all your emotions into the chorus:

_I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
I am beautiful with you_

Holding onto the microphone you opened your eyes again, allowing them to wander over the crowd, while your voice filled every corner.

_I stand naked beside you now  
No walls to hide behind  
So here are my seal of my scars  
Still here you are  
I obey my soul and I'm not afraid  
Not afraid_

_I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
I am beautiful with you_

_I've been the strong one for so long  
But I was wrong  
Does it make you weak if you're needing someone  
I'm not holding back and I know what I want_

You finished the songs last chorus together with your fans who immediately showered you with their applause and their joyous cheers after the music had stopped. Together with your band you took your final bows and thanked the audience for their support before leaving the stage and returning to your dressing rooms. 

Just when you were about to open your door, you heard a very familiar voice calling your name.

You knew without turning that it was him - Seto.

Taking a deep breath you turned towards him.

An odd silence hung between the two of you, only to be broken when you asked him about his well-being.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. Seems like you do too", he stated, his voice not giving the slightest hint of his true feelings.

"Well then, Seto, is there a reason you wanted to see me?"

Crossing your arms in front of your chest, you waited for his answer.

"I wanted to congratulate you. You've become the artist you always wanted to be.", the brown-haired male replied, giving you one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you. And you've made Kaiba Corp an international brand. Your efforts were brought to fruition. Congratulations, I hope everything will be going well for you in the future."

You felt your heart clenching at this casual chit-chat.

Obviously Seto Kaiba thought that you had completely forgotten about the pain of your break up and his lack of empathy towards your hurt feelings.

You decided to end this for good.

With a determined intake of breath you gave him a curt nod.

"It seems you said what you've wanted to tell me. I'll take my leave then."

Just when you wanted to turn your back on him, he grabbed your shoulders.

"Wait."

With soft but stern pressure he turned you fully towards him again.

"What for Seto? For you to tell me to forget about you? For you to make me going through all the pain again and again?"

You didn't plan to spit all this out in a fit of rage, but here you were, with your eyes full of pain staring directly into Kaibas blue ones.

"I can't apologize for what happened in the past. What's done cannot be undone. But I want you to understand, why I've let you go back then.", he said calmly, only his gaze showing that your words had stirred something in him.

"Then please, do continue.", you replied, feeling your whole body growing stiff of expectation.

"If I had stopped you from pursuing your dreams of a singing career those two years ago, just to keep you all for myself, I would have done you wrong in every way."

You opened your mouth to protest, but the brunette cut you off and continued.

"In the end you would have blamed our relationship, me and yourself for robbing you of your chance to become a professional musician. Things would have become ugly and left the both us unhappy. I couldn't bear the thought of putting you through this."

Your eyes had widened with each further word of his.

Seto Kaiba.

A man who never talked about his true feelings to anyone else but his little brother, opened up to you here and now.

"And here I thought just the same about you.", you admitted softly, now having Seto being the one whose eyes went wide at your words. "I knew you were about to establish Kaiba Corp to the next business level, which would cause you a lot of extra work and stress. To me it felt like I would only be an extra burden which held you back. So from that point of view I am to be blamed equally for the end of us back then."

Letting your arms falling back to your sides, you gave Seto a sad smile.

"I admit, right now I wish we would have talked this out when we still had the chance to save our relationship. Maybe we would have been able to go through this together. But I guess it's too late for these kind of musings", he said with regret in his voice.

Again you heard that painful sting in your head, telling you to finally erase him from your heart and move on, but your heart protested.

If there was the slightest chance to say, what you truely felt, you had to do it now.

"Maybe there's a chance to learn from the past mistakes and start anew."

Your words hung in the air between you, lingering and waiting for a reaction.

Averting your gaze, because you felt a blush rising into your cheeks, you bit your lower lip.

Just when you wanted to tell Kaiba to forget about it, you felt his hands on the outlines of your face and turning it towards him.

"You never fail to amaze me. Stealing the words I wanted to use", he replied.

"A songwriter needs to be skilled with words", you smiled as you looked up to him.

Seto chuckled at your remark before placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

"That you definitely are. Now about that last song of yours -"

Before he could continue you went onto your tiptoes and broke him off midsentence as your lips met his.

Your reborn relationship was far too young for the kind of teasing that had laid in his cerulean eyes.

Setos laugh softly rumbled against your lips, as he felt your beautiful eagerness to dodge the subject.

Of course he would never admit it out in the open, but to him the lyrics of your song just meant the same.

_"I am beautiful with you, even in the darkest part of me."_

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on my DA account of the same name. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> Seto Kaiba belongs to Kazuki Takahashi


End file.
